Your Beautiful Smile My Queen
by AvioLex
Summary: Friends with love, protect what is dear to you for all cost That's what Nicola thought when she left Arendelle (Even on AO3)
1. Chapter 1: Princess?

**Your** **Beautiful Smile My Queen Part 1  
**

* * *

Nicola lurks in shadow watching her prey and wait for the right moment to strike. She was so close to feel scent of the deer, but then wind change its direction and deer start running away when she discovered Nicola's wolf scent

 _ **''Great another day without food...''**_ Nicola whine and walk away back to her cave _**''Maybe if I... ''**_

 **''Well Anna I hope you are happy now''**

 **''Alright Elsa I made a mistake that I didn't tied them properly and... ''** redhead girl said **''Gods alright I go look for them, you just wait here''** redhead girl leave

'' _ **Elsa? Who?''**_ Nicola thought andtake that chance to examine Elsa closely, she was the most beautiful creator Nicola ever seen, her hair were in French brain over her left shoulder, she grow into the most beautiful woman, but Nicola made mistake when she step on little branch, causing it crack _**''Fuck!''**_

 **''Who is that? Anna is that you?''** Elsa asked and Nicola went off the bush revealing herself to Elsa **''Gods... ''** Elsa made a few steps back and fall over small rock, Nicola walk closer and notice small cut on Elsa's palm **''Please don't come any closer''** Elsa beg and close her eyes, waiting for certain dead, Elsa was surprised when she felt something on her wounded palm, she slowly opened her eyes only seeing that big white wolf with three grey stripes on its back lick her wound and watch her closely with beautiful golden eyes **''Why do I have a feeling that you don't want to eat me?''** Nicola whine and watch Elsa's palm, which quickly heal **''Wow who did you?''** Nicola whines again and lay down in front of Elsa **''I... thank you''** when Nicola saw Elsa's smile her tail start wiggle happily, then transform back to human

'' **Well Elsa I thought you wouldn't forgot your friend, but it's been a long time since we last talk''** Nicola said and sit in front of Elsa

'' **What? N- Nicola?''**

'' **Hello Elsie''** Nicola smile, but when she felt pain in her left cheek, she immediately notice she was lying on her right side with almost half frozen face **''… that hurts''** whining Nicola heard a few snobs, looking up she saw tears running down from Elsa's eyes **''Elsa I… ''  
''WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WHY DID YOU LEFT ME!'' **Elsa yell using all her strength, show her frustration to her only friend **''ANSWER ME!''**

Nicola sit there in silence listening Elsa's screaming, feeling really guilty for everything, but she was willing to accept Elsa's anger, even if she didn't know the whole true **''NICOLA!''**

'' **I'm sorry… ''** Nicola mumble, trying to found the words which would describe everything, looking back to Elsa, surprised when she felt Elsa's body pressing to her, Elsa was currently crying into her shoulder holding Nicola really closely

'' **You are the biggest idiot that ever lived''**

'' **Well at least I didn't change''** Nicola sigh and fondle Elsa's hair, wrapping her arms around her **''I'm still sorry that I didn't send a letter, but your fa… I'm idiot you are right''** Elsa pull away and wipe her tears make better look at Nicola, her hair was in similar braid as her, wearing long dark blue coat, white shirt, grey pants with black boots to her knees

'' **I know I'm right about that you are idiot, now come on and help me find Anna, then we will talk when we get home''**

'' **Home?''** Nicola asked and help Elsa from ground

'' **Yes, you coming with me and Anna back to castle''** Elsa was about to get coming, but when she looked back at Nicola, she just stand there looking down on ground **''Is there something wrong Nicola?''**

'' **In one way… I will help you found Anna, but I can't go back with you to the castle… it's not my place, maybe once it was, but that was before I left, I just think there is no place for me in castle''** Nicola sigh and looked at Elsa, she could stop thinking who amazing Elsa look in those Ice dress, she truly grow into most beautiful woman on earth, before she could get lost even more in her thought Nicola transform and lay down _**''Come on Elsa, we need to found Anna before she do something crazy''**_

'' **It's been long time since we did that… and looked at you now, you are much bigger than last time I saw you''** Nicola took that as insult and blow same air in Elsa's face, turning her head a side **''Hey I didn't tell you that you are fat or anything!''**

'' _ **Well it sound like that! Just like ''Hey Nicola you got bigger you eat a lot don't you'' or ''hey look at you and your baby… ops I thought you are pregnant my bad'' it sounds like that believe me''**_ Nicola thought and Elsa couldn't stop herself from laughing _**''Yeah laugh at me sure, I would laugh too if someone told you that you look ''big'' in those Ice dress''**_

'' **Hey take that back''** Elsa glare and stamp her foot into ground

'' _ **Make me Ice…''**_ before Nicola could finish her thought Elsa hit her head his snowball, smirking at her _**''You just did not do th…''**_ and another, then it hit her (Not snowball) Elsa was using her powers without fear, but how? Did she finally learn to use her powers? _**''Elsa? You learn controlling your power?''**_

'' **I… thanks to Anna yes, she was there for me even when after I hurt her with it, she didn't give up on me…''** a new wave of guilt strikes Nicola's heart, this wouldn't happened if she didn't leave, thinking that she should fight for staying with Elsa, but it was too late

''… _ **.. Do you hate me Elsa?''**_ Nicola couldn't feel any worse, but Elsa didn't answer she was just looking at her, that silence torture her, well she deserve it for running away

'' **I thought you want to help me find Anna… so come on''** Elsa said and climb on Nicola's back

'' _ **As you wish''**_ Nicola took a few breathes, trying to found Anna's scent, when she finally found her, she start walking to the right direction.

* * *

After a few minutes they finally found Anna sitting on ground, cursing like a sailor, Nicola slowly move from behind her and blow some air in back of Anna's neck

'' **Please, please, please don't be Marshmallow please, please, please''** Anna slowly turn staring into Nicola's eyes **''No I want Marshmallow here''**

'' **If Marshmallow knew that he would be hurt''** wolf lower herself and Anna could see Elsa on its back **''so I take it you didn't found our horses''** Elsa slide down and walk to her sister

'' **Who did you figure that out? Did her cursing help you to found out? Or…''**

'' **That's not funny Nicola''** Elsa glare, but she almost immediately fall on ground thanks to Anna

'' **Nicola you are back!''** Anna yell and jump into Nicola's arms causing them fall into grass, laughing in process **''When did you, who, did you … wow you are back after… gods it's god to see you''**

'' **Anna you know Nicola? How?''**

'' **She was my friend when… you were locked in your room''** Anna sigh and help Nicola up, she could see tears in Elsa's eyes

'' **Then why? Why did you left?''** Elsa cry and come closer to Nicola to slap her cheek again **''Answer me or I swear I froze you''** nothing, Nicola only hold her hurt cheek while looking down

'' **Elsa calm down it wasn't Nicola's fault…''** Anna said and Nicola realize that Anna knew the whole true

'' **Anna please, she doesn't need to know''** Nicola beg, but Anna shake her head and continued

'' **Our father send her away, it was his doing that made Nicola run away from us''**

'' **Anna I know you want to protect Nicola, but why would our father send Nicola away when he knew she have magic like me? Surly he must thought if Nicola stay I could learn control my powers easily''** Elsa was cry even more, letting her power control her again, both Nicola and Anna notice same ice was forming under Elsa

'' **It's not that simple Elsa… your father made right decision to send me away, I was and still am danger to you, he only tried to protect both of you….. If you will go down there you should reach the path that lead back to Arendelle''** Nicola said and quickly wipe her own tears so girls didn't see them

'' **You won't come with us?''** Anna turn only seeing Nicola in her form running away from them **  
**

**''Typical''** Elsa huff and walk away, leaving Anna staring back at Nicola

* * *

 **A few days later in Anna's room**

'' **So care to tell me where are you going today Anna?''** Elsa asked

'' **Nowhere… just outside to forest with Olaf''** Elsa raised her eyebrows knowing exactly where Anna wants to go

'' **You want to visit her… I doubt that she will be there, I think she run off like always… she is good at it''**

'' **And you are good at locking yourself away from me, don't you dare insult her in front of me! You don't know the whole true!''**

'' **Then tell me Anna if you know the truth that well! Why she couldn't stay!''**

'' **Alright Elsa, who much do you know about her family?''** Anna asked still angry, but Elsa just bite her lower lip and look away **''So you don't know anything about her at all and you dear to judge her, really great Elsa''** Anna said and storm out of her room, leaving Elsa in her room hoping that Elsa will think of all that

* * *

 **Deep in Arendelle forest**

Nicola was currently lying in grass watching clouds flying in one direction, when she heard voices coming from hill, she recognize Anna's voice but another was more cheerful not that Anna's wasn't her was more like energetic more feisty for Nicola

'' **Are we there yet?''** cheerful voice asked

'' **No Olaf we need to found someone first then…''**

'' **Is that the person we were looking for?''** Olaf asked and Anna nod, Olaf giggle and run to Nicola **''Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs''** Nicola jump away and transform when she felt Olaf's sticky hands trying to hug her **''Ooo so fluffy''** Nicola growl but it didn't stop him from hugging her front paws

'' **Sorry Nicola he is… well he love warm hugs''**

'' _ **I can see that Anna''**_ Nicola thought and lift her right paw with Olaf still hugging at least one of her paws ' **'So tell me Anna what's bring you here?''** Nicola transform back and place Olaf on ground, sitting back on her spot before

'' **Actually I come to see you and ask you something'''**

'' **Do you like warm hugs too?''** Olaf asked interrupting Anna

*sigh* **''Anna what is this?''** Nicola asked pointing to Olaf, while he was sitting in Nicola's lap looking curiously at her

'' **O right Nicola this is Olaf, Olaf Nicola, Olaf is Elsa's magic snowman, she created him like 2 years ago during Great Freeze''**

'' **Alright… sorry for being rude to you Olaf''** Nicola apologize and give Olaf her tight hug

*giggle* **''Its fine''**

'' **So Anna you wanted to ask me something?''**

 **''Yes… I want you to come back with me… to the castle''** Anna said and Nicola couldn't look more paler **''I know that you and Elsa have something…''  
**

 **''What! NO NO No w-we aren't like together or something like that, she is beautiful now… I mean she was always beautiful, but she is more beautiful….. I rather shut up''** Nicola panic and start blushing like a crazy and Anna wasn't helping when she start laughing **''ANNA STOP!''**

'' **I-I-I c-can't this is, gods this is great''** fall on her back Anna still laugh and it didn't look like she will stop anytime soon

'' **Are you done?''**

'' **Yes sorry… now get up you need to speak with Elsa and tell her everything''** Anna move up from group and help Nicola up too

'' **Are you crazy Anna?''**

'' **Well yes, but if you don't come with me then I will order it to you''** Anna said that proudly and crossed her arms in front of her chest

'' **Funny but you can't order me anything, it doesn't work that way''** Nicola did the same thing

'' **And now you are wrong, you are in Arendelle, so you have to do what I said period''** Nicola face palm herself and transform, letting Anna squeak in victor and climb on Nicola's back with Olaf

* * *

 **Arendelle castle**

'' **I don't know why I agreed to this''**

'' **Easy Nicola everything will be fine just breathe''** when they finally made it back Anna and Nicola decide to go find Elsa, while Olaf run somewhere saying that he will try found Sven or something like that **''I'm sure if you tell Elsa how it was she will understand''  
**

 **''Easy for you to say, you are total opposite to Elsa and…''**

'' **Princess Anna where have you been, we were looking for you and''** girls look in front of them seeing Gerda and Kai walking to them **''N-Nicola?''** Gerda mumble, while Nicola gulp waiting for impact, Nicola was surprised when she felt arms around her, Gerda was actually hugging her **''O my sweet girl you are back''** and then hit in back of Nicola's head **''Where have you been, you have any idea how worried I was when you disappeared!''**

'' **I'm sorry Gerda''** Nicola apologize and felt like child again when Gerda more than once catch her and Elsa stealing chocolate from kitchen **''It will never happened again I can promise that''**

'' **Don't make promises that you can't keep Nicola''** a new wave of guilt hit Nicola's heart when she heard Elsa's voice coming from her back

 **''Your Highness''** both Kai and Gerda bow their heads **''We leave and prepare dinner for you''** watching them leave Nicola secretly wish they stayed

'' **Why did you bring her here Anna?''**

'' **Well Elsa how could I not invite royal to our castle, that would be rude of me''** Anna smile and pat Nicola's shoulder

'' **Royal? What royal?''**

'' **She means me Elsa''** Nicola sigh and step forward **''I'm Princess Nicola Grey from Caroline Kingdom''**

* * *

 **Yes I know I should be working on Snow Queen and King Of my Frozen heart, but my hard disk was and still is in ''bad'' state**

 **Well as you can see I tried a new story... hope it will be good**

 **I have like half a King already, but I want it to be perfect, if you know what I mean**

 **Alright thanks guys for reading it and leave PM or Reviews**

 **See you soon**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

**First I was thinking... and that's bad thing... how much I hate my Pc... really, I have another problem with it... hard disk or windows, I must did some bad thing in previous life, because this is too much for me... but thank god I have another Notebook in my family... so I was able to write something**

* * *

 **Your Beautiful Smile My Queen part 2**

* * *

'' **Princess?''**

'' **Yes I'm Princess from Caroline Kingdom, if you don't believe me then read your father's diary''** Nicola said and watch Elsa how she made a few steps back

'' **It's true Elsa, at least trust me… can we go to your study and talk about this?''** Anna asked, but it seems that Elsa didn't listen to her and start running to her room **''ELSA''**

'' **Anna wait''** Nicola stop her **''Let me talk to her… if I don't come back like in 1 hour send search party for me''** Nicola said and start running after Elsa

Elsa quickly made it and enter her room freezing the door so no one could disturb her, but then she heard light knock on the room

* * *

'' **Please Elsa let me in so we could talk''**

'' **LEAVE ME ALONE NICOLA I DON'T WANT TALK TO YOU''**

'' **No I will get in your room no matter what so we could talk''** Nicola wait but nothing, she could see that ice which Elsa made didn't disappeared and idea comes to mind, Elsa carefully listen if Nicola finally give up and leave her alone but then **''I told you that I will get in your room no matter what''** Elsa turn seeing Nicola standing in front of open window

'' **Are you crazy do you know who height we are, you could hurt yourself you idiot!''**

'' **Yes you already told me that I'm idiot it won't change you know''** Nicola try to smile but when she saw Elsa's dead glare she visibly gulp

'' **Get out of my room Nicola!''**

'' **Nope''** Nicola said and sit on Elsa's bed crossing her legs in unintentionally sexy motion which made Elsa's blush for unknown reason

'' **Yes you are leaving if you don't I will call guards on you, don't push your luck Nicola''**

'' **You are so cute when you are blushing did you know that?''** Nicola smile and point to Elsa's cheek

'' **I'm serious Nicola!''**

'' **So am I''** Elsa sigh knowing that she can't win this fight, even after those years Nicola didn't change in some ways

'' **Why did you left me?''** without looking at Nicola Elsa turn her back at her and start playing with end of her braid

'' **I told you that I was and still am danger to you and Anna… ''**

 **''Then why are you here? If you are still danger to us why are you here, putting us at risk''**

 **''I know this was bad idea''** Nicola mumble and move back to window **''Anna told me that I should tell you why I left you both... please try to understand that if I had a choice I wouldn't be more happier that I could stay here with you Elsa, but my family and my feelings get in a way...''**

 **''Then tell me everything Nicola''** Elsa said and place arm on Nicola's shoulder causing her turn at Elsa **''But this time I want to know everything''**

 **''Wow everything? How much time do you have?''** Nicola giggle noticing Elsa's pink cheek on her beautiful snowy white skin, which looks nice to Nicola _**''Is she blushing? O this is so cute, she is cute... stop for love of god!''**_

 **''Why are you doing this to me?''** Elsa slap Nicola's shoulder and turn her back at her again, Nicola smirk and lean closer to Elsa's ear

 **''I don't know what you talking about... but you were always cute when you blush''** seeing goosebumps Nicola smile and hug Elsa from behind, placing her chin on Elsa's shoulder **''You change Elsa in good way, I can see that... now you deserve know the true about me since I like to think that I know you''** Elsa sigh and place her own arms on Nicola's which they were around her waist

 **''You said that you are Princess from Caroline Kingdom, but I know that they have King Hunter as their ruler''**

*sigh* **''Yes that's true, he is my older brother...''** Elsa gasp and turn to look at Nicola still holding her **''He's the reason why I'm on run... I have something that belongs to him''**

 **''What is it?''**

 **''You know my form... it's my family legacy. It's comes from my mother's side, long tradition or something like that, my mother once told that first born child will posses this kind of power, but somehow I manage to have it too...''** Nicola said and took Elsa's hands into hers, run her thumbs against Elsa's knuckles

 **''But what do you have that your brother wants do badly that he's willing to kill you for that?''** Elsa asked with concern in her voice

 **''When my parents discover my powers Hunter immediately demanded that I should be stripped of my powers, that I'm danger to him and once he... he tried to kill me''** Nicola could see fear in Elsa's eyes **''Instead my parents took my brother's powers and give it to me or more like seal it into me''**  
 **''So your brother was like you? What kind of powers did he had?''**

 **''His form is different than mine, it's was pure evil... and now... it's in me''** Nicola said and let go of Elsa's hand walking to still frozen door

 **''And your parents? What happened to them?''**

 **''One night my mother came to my room saying that we need to leave that my brother wants me dead for taking his powers... mother run with me to the secret passage, but my brother's men already waits there on us, they took us to him... when we arrived to the throne room _father's_ body just lay there without life, mother scream and tried to transform and attack my brother but for some reason she couldn't, she tried to fight but... brother's men surround us and my mother give up her life so I could live. Brother laugh and right in front of my eyes he cut my mother's throat''**

 **''Nicola that's horrible I'm so sorry''** Elsa said and rush to Nicola noticing a few tears coming down from her eyes, Elsa decide to wipe them with her thumbs, when she touch Nicola's cheek, Nicola look at her and smile making Elsa feel unfamiliar feeling in her stomach

 **''You are cute you know that?''**

 **''You already told me that and thank you''** Elsa giggle **''Nicola I want to apologize how I treated you back in forest and back here in castle... I always speak before thinking''**

 **''Yeah I know that and don't worry you were right to be mad or angry at me... I guess you still want to know why I left you''**

 **''No it's alright now, you are back and this time I won't allow you to leave''**

 **''But my brother...''** Nicola stop when she felt Elsa's finger pressing against her lips

 **''Then I guess I have to keep eyes on you''**

 **''I-I-I g-guess I c-can work w-with that''** Nicola stutter and heard laugh from Elsa **''What?''**

 **''You are adorable when you stutter you know that?''  
''You're calling me adorable? Gods we are domed, hell will froze, sun will...''**

 **''Why are you always so dramatic?''** Elsa asked with raise eyebrow clearly not amused

 **''Why? Because is more funny this way and admit that you love that on me''** Nicola smirk only watching Elsa turn red like tomato **''Alright I got it, I will stop telling the true and... what? I have something on my face that you staring at me like that?''**

''… **..''** nothing, it looks like Elsa was lost in her thoughts

'' **Elsa?''**

'' **Can I see your brother's form?''** Elsa asked only noticing Nicola's hesitation **''Is that a problem?''**

'' **No but I don't what you to be scared of me… maybe after that you will send me away and hate me for that… *whisper* I would rather die, before let that happened''** Nicola sigh and look on floor, but then Elsa cupped her cheek

'' **I would never be scared of you… well you were scary when I tried to take the ice cream from you''** Elsa giggle and rub her thumb against Nicola's cheek

'' **That was only once! And you tried to steal my, because you were already done with yours!... Alright step back and I do it''** Elsa nod and take step back watching Nicola transform, form was different from Nicola's origin (werewolf from Van Helsing 2004 with Hugh Jackman) its fur was white with grey stripes all over its body but eyes where the same as Nicola's, Nicola whine and offer her hand/paw to Elsa, hoping she will accept it _**''Please Elsa''**_ to her surprise Elsa took Nicola's hand and smile at her

'' **See that wasn't so hard… I can see why your brother want this back, but why is his form different than yours?''** Elsa asked and wait on Nicola to transform but Nicola just stand there looking at her **''Nicola should you change?''** Nicola look around and spotted small watches on Elsa's nightstand, she walk to them and with her claw pointed on them **''Watches?... You need so time before you could turn back?''** Nicola nod and sit on the floor next to bed

*KNOCK*

'' **Elsa? Are you alright? Is Nicola with you?''** both of them turn hearing Anna's voice behind still frozen door

'' **Yes she is Anna''** Elsa answer and with one wave of her hand she unfreeze the door letting Anna in

'' **Thank God I almost…''** Anna stop when she saw sitting werewolf near Elsa's bed **''I-I-I werewolf… your room Elsa… Nicola…''** Anna was about to scream, but Elsa quickly cover her mouth

'' **Easy Anna that's Nicola alright?! Now will you be a good girl and promise me that you will not shout or scream or yell?''** Anna nod and Elsa let go of her

'' **B-B-But that's… different wolf… I mean she has different form now how is that possible?''**

'' **She will explain this to you after she turn back right Nicola?''** Elsa asked and looked over her shoulder seeing Nicola nod **''Now can please eat our dinner I'm sure Gerda finish it already''**

*cough* **''Elsa didn't you forgot something?''**

'' **What you mean?''  
**

 **''No offence Nicola, but do you can't let her walk around castle like this, she will scare people to death…''**

 **''You are right Anna, but I don't want to leave her here alone''** Elsa sigh and felt like something was pushing her out of the room **''What?''** turning back Elsa saw Nicola still standing in her room pointing to herself and then on ground **''You are ok with that?''** Nicola nod and gently rub her nose against Elsa's cheek making her giggle **''Alright I promise that I bring something with me when I get back''** Elsa smile and close the door behind walking with Anna to the dining hall

* * *

 **Dining Hall**

'' **So did you two… I mean did you two talk?''** Anna asked while she and Elsa enjoy their meal

'' **Well she told me about her family… and now I understand why she left me… sort of anyway''**  
 **''And now are you still mad at her?''** Elsa shake her head **''Finally, but I want to know how exactly you two meet… surly it was during when you were locked away from me, but still it surprised me that you let her get closer to you''** Anna sigh and start playing with her meal

'' **Please Anna you must understand that she was different… when I first saw her… I knew she was like me''** Elsa let out shake breath and reach for Anna's hand **''It was one night 14 years ago when we first meet… That night I had horrible nightmare, I dreamed about your heart were frozen and it was my fault, when I found you in your room you were sleeping peacefully with your dolls… then I heard noises coming from the kitchen so I decide to check that, when I arrived there I saw her… Nicola… she was so scared of me first, but then she just smile at me saying everything going to be alright… it was like she knew everything about my pain and my powers. First I wanted her to leave, all the time I ignored her, yell at her that I'm danger to her, but then she showed her form… I felt like I'm not only one who suffer''** Elsa smile and lean more in her chair, thinking about having Nicola back in castle again, Anna watch her closely and giggle never seeing her sister like that

'' **I'm glad that Nicola decide to stay here with us''**

'' **Who can you be so sure that she will stay here?''** Elsa asked and raise her eyebrows **''Anna don't tell you were ears dropping again''**

'' **No of course not''** Anna laugh not daring look at Elsa and took quickly gulp of her orange juice… guilty **''Alright I did that! But thanks to that ice on your doors I couldn't hear much''**

*sigh* **''Alright… somehow I'm not surprised by that… now if you excuse me I'm heading to me room''** Elsa said and try to leave the room when she heard Anna yell

'' **Go get her tiger!''**

* * *

Elsa walk through the castle, hoping that no one coming into her room seeing Nicola like giant werewolf, because how would you explain giant bad looking scary werewolf in your room to someone… if she or he would be still alive of course… back to story

When Elsa entered her room she saw Nicola lying on her stomach in bed snoring lightly with hand hanging out of bed. Elsa closed the door behind her and walk into her bathroom to change, after awhile Elsa return in her nightdress, Nicola was still in bed this time on her back, Elsa bit her lower lip thinking about sharing bed with Nicola was probably bad idea

'' _ **Just this night… nothing will happened, it will be just like the old times… nothing to be afraid of right?''**_ Elsa thought and lay down on her bed cover her and Nicola with blanket and quickly turn her back at Nicola **''Night Nicola''**

'' **N… ig..ht''** Nicola mumble and turn on her left side and move her arm around Elsa's waist pulling her closer **''So… w-warm''**

'' **N-Nicola''** Elsa tried to hold her moan when she felt Nicola's breath on her neck **''Why me…''** but still fall asleep with smile on her face

* * *

Alrght Guys hope you like it... Leave Reviews or PM next I hope will be King Of My Frozen Heart

See ya


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**Alright guys I'm sorry but this chapter is a little bit shorter than usally... work and school... geez those this, but they are important for me so yeah**

 **in a few days I should update a another chapter of Snow Queen so yeah again... sorry Enjoy and leave PM or Reviews if you will like it XD**

* * *

 **Your** **Beautiful Smile My Queen Part 3**

 _''Nicola wake up quickly!''_

 _''But mommy... it's still night''_

 _''I know sunshine, but we need to go now'' Queen Natalia smile and took Nicola in her arms ''We need to leave''_

 _''Why? Did something happened?''_

 _''Don't worry sunshine we just need to leave the palace and everything will be fine'' Queen Natalia smile and run with Nicola through the palace hearing people scream ''Cover your ears dear''_

 _''Well Prince Hunter was right when he told us you will try to escape through this way... we have orders to take you both to him''_

 _''Alright just don't hurt my daughter'' Queen Natalia said, walking with traitors they made it to the throne room seeing King Joseph lying there with dagger in his heart_

 _*laugh* ''I see you finally made it mother... and you my dear little sister''  
''Why are you doing this Hunter!'' Queen yell and put Nicola down _

_''All I want is crown and your death... if you only took hers powers instead of mines this wouldn't happened! Now you both will die'' Hunter laugh and gestured his men to take to Queen closer to him and watch Nicola ''Any last words mother?''_

 _''Close your eyes sunshine, I love you''_

 _''MOMMY NO!'' Nicola yell and watch how her brother cut the throat of their mother_

Quickly opening her eyes Nicola looked around realizing she was in Arendelle

 **''Hmmm... m-move''** looking down Nicola saw Elsa sleeping peacefully in crook of her neck **''N-Nicola... hmm''**

 **''I'm just teddy bear to you''** Nicola smile and kiss Elsa's temple, fondle her hair

*yawn *** ''That's not true... ''**

 **''I'm sorry if I wake you''** Nicola panic and blush like tomato hoping Elsa wake up after Nicola kissed her temple

 **''It's alright, but why are you up anyway it's still soon to get up''**

 **''I... I thought I heard something''** Nicola lied **''And then I notice that you are drooling on my shirt and snoring really loudly''**

 **''I take offense to that, because I don't snore!''**

*snicker* **''Yes you do... but it cute, you are such a perfect person in every way and yet you are snoring like a bear''** Nicola laugh as Elsa pull away from her and glare at her

 **''Ok that's it get back to your room!''** Elsa huff and urn her back at Nicola still lying in her bed

 **''I can't because I don't know which room is it... and I always love this bed, so much comfortable''** Nicola smirk and with her force she turn Elsa on her back holding her hands above her head leaving Elsa under her, Nicola lean closer to Elsa but stop a few inches away from her lips when she heard Elsa's rapid heartbeat **''Am I making you nervous Elsa?''** Elsa shake her head and unintentionally brush her lips against Nicola's

 **''I'm so sorry Nicola I... I didn't mean to do that''**

 **''What do you mean?''** Nicola smirk knowing exactly why is Elsa apologizing

*groan* **''You heard what I said Nicola don't play stupid now!''**

 **''You know I love you Elsa, but I'm just teasing you don't be mad''**

 **''No it's already too late I'm mad at you so get off me and leave my room''** Elsa pouted and try to free her hands, but Nicola release her hands and poke her side **''Did you just... Don't you dare Nicola!''** to late Nicola start to tickle her side, until Elsa start laughing and tried to push Nicola off, but Nicola was much stronger then so it didn't work **''N-NICOLA S-S-STOP''**

 **''Not until you admit that you aren't mad at me, until then I won't stop tickling you and you know you can't win this fight''**

 **''Y-You ass''** with a little bit of energy Elsa wave her arm and create small ice blast that hit Nicola's left side of her face causing her fall on the floor right on her face

 **''Aw aw aw that hurts! My beautiful face!''** Nicola yell and get up from the floor rubbing her face **''Now I'm really mad, because that really was painful as hell''**

 **''Well you deserve it and... Nicola you are bleeding!''**

 **''Obviously! Thanks to that fall I broke my nose''** Nicola sigh and sit back on bed

 **''I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to hurt you like that''**

*snicker* **''Calm down Elsa it's fine I can heal it with my powers''** Nicola exhale and looked at Elsa, Elsa's eyes were watering **''Elsa... Look at me''** Elsa shake her head and pressed her knees to her chest **''Tell me Elsa... What is it? Tell me the reason of your tears''** Nicola cupped Elsa's cheek and wipe a few tears with her thumbs

 **''All I do is hurting people... I never want this I...''**

 **''It was my fault, I was the one who tease you and it was accident, if think your powers are curse forget about that they are beautiful in every way, you have nothing to be ashamed of... not like me... you saw my powers my brother's powers, well only his form but trust me in this, you have those powers for some reason and it's up to you what will you do with them...''**

*KNOCK*

 **''ELSAAAAAA''** doors opened revealing Anna in her green pajamas holding a pillow closely to her chest **''Ho-ho so you have private moment here, well it that case I think I go back to my room... have fun''** both Elsa and Nicola looked at each other seeing their cheek were red like tomato

 **''HEY ANNA STOP AND COME BACK!''** Nicola yell, but she could hear Anna was already running back to her room, so Nicola roll off Elsa's bed quickly transform to her form and run after her

*giggle* **''This should be interesting''** smiling to herself Elsa could after a few seconds hear Anna's whining and loud footsteps

*whine* **''You are enjoying this don't you Nicola!''**

 _ **''Just a little... ok a lot now**_ _*snicker*_ _ **you know what happens when you try to run away from me''**_

 **''Nicola come on let me go I can give you all cookies that you like''** Anna made a few fake crying noises, but Nicola continued walking with her back to Elsa's room, but when Elsa saw Anna she couldn't help but laugh, Anna was hanging in air thanks to collar of her pajamas between Nicola's fangs with crossed arms in front of her chest **''I look ridiculous now''**

*giggle* **''That you do Anna... Nicola let her go''** Elsa said while Nicola give her wolf grin and freed Anna hearing only loud thump when Anna landing on her butt **''Gently next time''**

*whine* _**''O-Ok... forgive me?''**_ placing her head into Elsa's lap Nicola looked at Elsa like dog when did something bad and now trying to cover it with innocent look of cuteness (believe me I know that look)

 **''DON'T YOU THINK THIS WILL WORK ON HER!''**

 _ **''I don't know what you talking about Anna... I'm just asking for forgiveness that's all''**_

 **''YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN I CAN SEE THAT SMIRK ON YOUR FACE!''**

*giggle* **''Alright hat's enough from both of you... now Anna what did you need?''**

 _ **''Hmm if I could guess she wants to build a snowman or go into kitchen and eat all the chocolate''**_ Anna's face turn red while Nicola felt Elsa's hand rubbing the spot behind her ear _ **''Anna why are you blushing?''**_

 **''It's nothing really... you two are so cute together like that''** Elsa just hum and continued in rubbing Nicola's head **''Well I leave you two alone so you know... you two could continued in your previous activity''**

 **''ANNA!''** Elsa yell at Anna and blush like crazy

 _ **''Or we could go back to sleep before my stomach realize that it's not time or breakfast yet...**_ *loud rumbling* _**too late''**_ Nicola transform and groan when her stomach rumble again, which made Elsa and Anna laugh

 **''Yeah laugh both of you... you know what Elsa... as a punishment that you forgot to bring me the food like promised I now go into a kitchen and I'm curtain that will find there chocolate cake... and you know what?''** Nicola smirk and watch both sister in horror shaking their heads **''I'm going to eats it all so you get none of it... yeah I'm that evil, so bye see you there!''** Nicola yell and ran of the room hearing only Elsa and Anna cursing behind her

* * *

 **After a few minutes**

Elsa and Anna finally made into the kitchen, but Nicola was already gone so both of them decide go back to bed. When they said good night to each other Elsa walk through the Castle noticing door of the throne room were open, walking into room Elsa saw Nicola sitting in front of the throne, she made her way to Nicola and sit next to her

 **''You know I would never eat your favorite chocolate cake Elsa... not because I don't like it, but when we were kids it always made you smile when Gerda brought you piece of it... you were so happy even in those times...''**

*sigh* **''Yeah and you always give me yours too''** Elsa smile and move her head on Nicola's shoulder leaving Nicola wrap arm around her waist pulling her closer

*snicker* **''Because you were using puppy dog eyes on me and when I said no you start pouting even more... and when I said no again you glared at me and I could see flames in your eyes so determent to get that cake from me''** Elsa huff and pull away hitting Nicola's shoulder

 **''That's not true...** *sigh* **Can I ask you something Nicola?''** Nicola nod **''Why did you lied to me again?''**

 **''What do you mean? And when?''**

 **''Back in me room when we woke up you told me that you heard something, but that wasn't true... you had nightmare, so why did you lied to me and didn't tell me about it?''** Nicola closed her eyes and sigh

 **''How did you found out?''**

 **''When we were kids and you had nightmare you always told that you heard something and start fondle my hair... so how bad was your nightmare this time?''** Elsa asked and move herself in Nicola's lap placing her head in crook of her neck

 **''... It was about that night when my parents died... I saw my mother dying again right in front of my eyes by my brother's hand''  
**

 **''I'm so sorry Nicola... I know this isn't best time but tell me about her''** Elsa sadly smile and without thinking kiss Nicola's cheek

 **''W-W-Well, father always j-j-joked about how my mom and I looked the same, I was like mini version of her... she was so graceful like an angel, I still remember her voice when she sang me one lullaby, it was so beautiful''**

 **''Can you sing that lullaby to me?'** ' Elsa pouted which made Nicola laugh and shake her head

 **''I don't have beautiful voice like you or my mom... ''** Nicola snicker when she heard Elsa mumble something like _''You idiot''_ after that Elsa yawn and closed her eyes. Few minutes passed and Nicola could hear light snoring coming from Elsa _**''I still think that I'm just teddy bear to you... Why would you want someone like me around you... He could hurt you, but you still taking all the risks to keep me close to you, you are far more braver than I... I really love you''**_ Nicola smile and looked down on sleeping Elsa, she looked so peaceful in her sleep, so Nicola decide to carry Elsa back to her room, when they arrived back Nicola place Elsa gently on bed and cover her by blanket _**''I promise that he won't hurt you, I rather die before let him touch you''**_ Nicola thought and transform and lay next to Elsa's bed watching moon thought the window

* * *

 **''King Hunter I have message for you sir''** Jacon said and nervously walk to his King

 **''What is it? It better be important...''** Hunter said and he was sitting in front of fire crib with full goblet of wine

 **''It is sir... our scouts found out location of Princess Nicola... s-she is in Arendelle with their Queen sir''**

*laugh* **''I already know that you idiot... I FELT HER USING MY FORM YOU IDIOT!''** Hunter yelled and throw his goblet into fire **''Prepare my carriage I'm going to visit them''**

 **''Y-Yes sir''** Jacon nod and walk away

 **''My dear little sister... I can't wait to finally see you again. This time I won't let you escape from me and I make sure your precious Queen will bleed right in front of your eyes''**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunter

**Y** **our Beautiful Smile My Queen Part 4**

* * *

 _''Elsaaa wake up please...come on just for the last time please''_

 _''Nicola stop jumping on me and go back to sleep'' Elsa groan and push Nicola off her_

 _''I can't Elsa look at that moon tonight... like big cookie...''_

 _''I still can't figure it out what's wrong with you when it comes to moon and cookies really'' Elsa said and pull more blanket over herself_

 _''I... I'm sorry, I just love watching the moon I use to do this back at ho... You are right of course I'm sorry that I wake you it will never happened again I promise'' Nicola sigh and get off Elsa's bed walked to the window and sit on floor and watch the full moon, soon she feel small arms around her neck and body pressing on her back ''So needy Elsa... wait why are you crying?''_

 _''Because of you'' Elsa whisper and tight her hug on Nicola ''I'm horrible''_

 _*snicker* ''No you are not Elsa... trust me, you are wonderful person Elsa never doubt that'' Nicola turn her head to the right noticing Elsa stopped crying_

 _''Thank you for telling me that Nicola''_

 _*giggle* ''Of course Elsa we are friends and you are stuck with me''_

 _''It's good to know that you will be here with me''_

 _''Always Elsa''_

Nicola wake up still in her form and saw few sun rays coming through Elsa's window, it was still too early for anyone to by awake, Elsa was sleeping peacefully on her bed

 _ **''You are far too precious for me... but at least I will die protecting you''**_ Nicola thought and walk to the door opening them by her paw, it was really quiet in the castle in this hour _**''This will be my end, but no matter how hard it will be... I WILL DEFEAT YOU BROTHER''**_ Nicola yell in her mind and could see smile on Hunter's face

 _ **''I'm almost there dear sister, I can't wait to meet your precious queen... see you soon sister''**_ echo of Hunter's voice still rings in Nicola's mind, without even looking she notice that she gets in portrait room standing right in front of Elsa's and Anna's father King Adgar

 _ **''You broke your promise... you promised me that you will never leave them and always protect them... I guess we both couldn't keep our promises''**_ Nicola was now lost in her thought that she didn't notice man standing right next to her

 **''Gods... m-m-monster''** man fall on his butt caughting Nicola's attention, she turn her head towards him **''A-Are you one of E-Elsa's creations?''** man asked, but Nicola walk to him slowly clinging her claws on floor, growling in process

 **''Nicola stop!''** Nicola stopped when she saw Elsa standing above the man

 _ **''As you wish''**_

 **''Elsa you are life savior''** man plead and quickly get up on his feet **''Is this one of your creations?''** man asked and pointed on Nicola, she growl again and tried to bite his finger off **''HEY''**

 **''Nicola that's enough! And no Kristoff Nicola isn't one of my creations she is...''** Elsa stopped when Nicola rub her head against her palm, begging for scratch **''Nicola...''** Nicola whine and rub her nose against her cheek this time, using unfair trick... puppy dog eyes

 _ **''Yes Elsa?''**_

 **''Next time please try not to eat my sister's boyfriend''** Elsa smile

 _ **''Oh... he's Anna's boyfriend? That would explain a lot actually...''**_ she whine again when she felt Elsa's hand rubbing the spot under her chin _**''Y-Yeah that's the spot''**_

 **''E-Elsa could you please explain why is giant wolf in this castle?''** Kristoff asked, this time de didn't dare to point at Nicola

 **''Could you change Nicola?''** Elsa asked and watch Nicola shake her head and turn it aside **''Alright no more cookies for you''** Elsa smirk knowing this always worked in past

 _ **''You wouldn't dare!''**_

 **''Try me''**

 **''Using unfair tricks to get what you want Elsa? I love it''** Nicola laugh and kiss Elsa's cheek seeing blush on Elsa's face **''You look cute when you blush''** Nicola laugh even more when Elsa playfully hit her shoulder and start pouting

 **''This isn't funny Nicola!''** Elsa said and notice Kristoff, he was standing there staring at Nicola *cough* **''Kristoff this is Nicola, Nicola Kristoff... she is mine and Anna's friend since childhood''**

 **''Elsa... I think you broke him''** Nicola snap her finger in front of Kristoff's face, he react soon after it **''Oh no he's fine''**

 **''Wolf then she... ok ok I shouldn't sound so surprised Trolls, Ice powers, Marshmallow and now this... I'm sorry I called you monster... it was impropriate... can we start again I'm Kristoff''** Kristoff said and offer his hand to Nicola, smiling Nicola took it and shake squeezing a little bit too much

 **''Pleasure to meet you Kristoff... I'm Nicola Elsa's friend''**

 **''Alright, Kristoff you should go see Anna I'm sure she will be happy to see you again''** Elsa smile and help Kristoff from Nicola's grip

 **''Sure, again I'm sorry Nicola''** turning on his heel girls watch Kristoff walk away to Anna's room, waiting until he will be far enough

 **''So nightmare again?''** Elsa asked and took Nicola's hand into hers

 **''No don't worry quite on contrary... it was about that night when I tried to wake you up to watch the moon with me... and of course you didn't want to''** Nicola giggle

 **''That night when Gerda caught us stealing cookies from kitchen?''** Elsa asked and Nicola nod **''We were in some much troubles thanks to your cookies''**

 **''Hey what can I say, I have talent for finding troubles, but admit those cookies were worth the trouble''** Nicola said and felt that Elsa was shaking now **''Elsa what is it?''** she notice a few tears coming down from Elsa's eyes

 **''You disappeared after that... I felt lonely again and then 2 years after my parents died... all I wanted was have them back or have you there with me, I only thought of myself and what's worst I let Anna down that day''** without thinking Nicola cupped Elsa's cheeks and press her lips against Elsa's soft one, Elsa stopped crying and was shocked a little, it felt so good kissing Nicola, she never kissed someone before but this kiss felt good great even for her and with was Nicola which was even better, but when Nicola pull away she immediately missed the feeling, she lick her lower lip and looked Nicola notice she was red like tomato and panic in her eyes

 **''I'm so sorry Elsa I shouldn't have done that... I like it, but I shouldn't... I mean I'm sorry for it... not that I didn't like it, I love it... I think I'm idiot for doing it... I don't regret it...''** Nicola stopped talking when Elsa's cover her mouth with her hand, Elsa move closer to her and kiss her forehead, it was too much for Nicola so you pulled away from Elsa and with still red cheeks she start pouting **''I can't take it anymore, stop being so cute god damn it!''**

*giggle* **''What was that Nicola? Did you really said I'm cute?''** Elsa smirk and took step closer to Nicola

 **''You are just playing with me Elsa, I told you several times that you are cute and I guess you like it when I repeat myself with it... Elsa dare is something I need to tell you''**

 **''What is it?''**

 **''...** *sigh* **Hunter is coming here... I felt him a few minutes ago and I can tell he's really close by the connection we share thanks to his powers''**

 **''Your Majesty I'm afraid what Nicola said is true, they are here King Hunter and his soldiers what should we do?''** Kai asked with horror in his eyes

 **''Elsa don't let him in, meet him at courtyard and try to distract him I have plan''**

 **''Alright Nicola I trust you... Kai tell Anna to meet me at courtyard''** Elsa turn from Kai to Nicola **''Be careful... don't do anything stupid!''** Nicola snicker and jump out of the nearest window *sigh* **''Get Anna Kai... and call our guards''** Kai nod and went looking for Anna

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Elsa saw men coming towards her very well armed, Elsa immediately recognize King Hunter he had same eyes like Nicola, but his hair were black as night

 **''Good day to you Your Majesty if I may ask what bring you here in Arendelle?''** Elsa asked calmly watching carefully every step that Hunter and his men took towards her

 **''Such a niceness... but I was expecting this from the Queen, but you my dear are quite something you are not ordinary queen no... now I see why my sister fall in love with you''** Hunter laugh and took another step towards Elsa, but Arendelle guards were caution

 **''Your Majesty I don't know what you mean... your sister?''**

 **''Playing dumb I see, but this won't work on me I know my little sister is here am I right Nicola? Why don't you show yourself? I missed you so much''**

 **''I'm sure you did since I have something that you want''** Hunter turn around and smile, he saw Nicola standing in front of the main gate **''Come on and take it from me''** Nicola said and turn into her form, Hunter snap his finger and his men immediately surrounded Arendelle's guards 3:1

 **''I'm sure you remember that night when I killed our mother... such a whore, I did good when I cut her throat and get rid of her''** Hunter smirk and walk to Nicola **''And you know something was wrong with her since she couldn't turn into her form...''** he pulled blue crystal from his pocket and pointed him at Nicola **''I know everything about our family legacy all secrets... let me show you what this crystal can do''** Nicola couldn't wait any long and attacked Hunter **''Dúrah ghanam halan gúrolam''** Nicola turn back into human and felt pain in her body like someone was stabbing her all over her body

 **''NICOLA!''** Elsa scream and tried to reach her, but Hunter's men only pointed their swords at her

 **''QUITE!... You see I will enjoy torturing you dear sister, because if you didn't born I would still had my powers!''** Hunter yell and kick Nicola in her stomach *sigh* **''Captain Jacon''**

 **''Your Majesty?''**

 **''Take those Arendelle royals and my sister in their dungeons, I will deal with them later''** Hunter's men lift Nicola up and took others into dungeon

* * *

 **Dungeon**

 **''Elsa what are doing to do? We can't let King Hunter win, we must do something before he hurt Nicola''**

 **''I know Anna, but what do you want to do? It's not that easy, if we do something against him he will use that crystal and kill Nicola, not mention he can hurt you as well''** Elsa said and move her head on Anna's shoulder, but then they heard someone unlocking their door, it was Hunter's guard captain

 **''I'm sorry Queen Elsa for all of this, but I need your help with freeing Nicola''** ok no one expect that ( _well I did, because I wrote it_ ) **''Not all of us is loyal to Hunter''** they get moving, freeing all Arendelle's soldiers,when they get into Nicola's cell they saw her sitting on the ground with cuts and bruises all over her body **''Gods''**

 **''Nicola!''** Elsa sob and launch herself at Nicola

 **''Easy there Snow Angel''** Nicola laugh even through her pain **''I see you are alright... that's good... oh, hello father''**

 **''Father?''** all of them yell and looked at Nicola, she was smiling and pointed on Captain Jacon

 **''I forgot to mention it? My mom and him were lovers''**

 **''B-But how? Who can?''** Elsa asked, she was very confused by this situation

 **''Well when people love each other and have sex they can have baby Elsa... and don't worry I'm still Princess of Caroline Kingdom, my mom was daughter of previous rulers... my grandfather and grandmother''** Nicola said and tried to get up from ground, but she was still weak after torture

 **''But Hunter... he's your brother and son of King Joseph''**  
 **''Hunter's father never was King of Caroline Kingdom only Prince consort... he wasn't royal like my mom he was just some lord for small village...** *groan* **sorry I didn't tell or lied to you about it... most of the people thought that he is a king... well he act like it and mom hate him for it''**

 **''Alright what should we do now? Some of Hunter's men are still loyal to him... if we combine our power with Arendelle guards we might be able to distract them long enough for you... Hunter is waiting on you in throne room''**

 **''How nice of him... alright take your men and girls with you... I go confront Hunter''** Nicola get up from ground, her wounds were almost healed, but she was still feeling weak

 **''No Nicola we can fight together, you don't have to do this alone!''** Elsa snap and looked very angry **''I know you probably don't want me to get hurt, but this is my kingdom and I will fight for it''**

 **''... And here I thought Anna is the feisty one''** Nicola snicker and kiss Elsa's temple right in front of everyone seeing Elsa blush, clearly embarrassed showing others their private moment **''But this time you will listen to me... Hunter is dangers and I won't let you get hurt because of me... Anna take care of her... Captain when you are done get to the throne room...''** using her speed Nicola was out of dungeon in few second

*groan* **''Why she is so stubborn! I can help her!''**

 **''No Elsa she's right... Hunter knows about you and her and he can use you against her as a advantage... we don't know anything about him''**

 **''You saw what he did to her at courtyard! He can do it again and kill her this time...** *sigh* **she shouldn't be doing this alone, we... we are friends''** Elsa said and felt hand on her shoulder, turning around she notice Captain Jacon

 **''I know how you feel... you are afraid of losing her, she need to do this... I failed her as a father when I couldn't protect her mother from Hunter... so I can order my men to free Arendelle guard and we can go after Nicola''** Elsa smile and nod, together they left dungeon and hoped that still manage to get in throne room in time

* * *

Door busted open and Nicola walk through them seeing Hunter sitting on Elsa's throne with smirk on his face, like he expected her

 **''I must say it took you long enough to get here my little sister... you are foolish enough to stand in front of me again... did you forgot that I hold power over you''** Hunter stood up from the throne and took step towards Nicola

 **''Maybe I'm foolish, but now I will fight you for what have you done to our mother and I don't care if I die in process''**

 **''Funny you said that... if you wish to die I will ground you wish''** Hunter took his dagger and hold blue crystal, same as at courtyard **''Dúrah ghanam halan gúrolam suvatii presot!''** Hunter yell and crystal start glow much brighter than before, Nicola immediately felt worse pain then before, she fell on her knees and cough blood out of her mouth **''You know I wanted you to see your precious Queen to bleed in front of your eyes... watching her die knowing that you are responsible for her death... but now I have better idea... I will take her back home and make her mine, her magic is incredible... I make sure she give me my heir, it doesn't matter how long it will takes''**

*snore* **''She won't be yours!''** Nicola yell and tried to move, but soon she felt sharp pain in her chest, looking down she saw Hunter's dagger pushing deeper in her flesh, he was laughing like manic

 **''NICOLA!''** Nicola cough blood again and heard Elsa's voice in throne room

 **''Look Nicola everyone is here to see you die... we should give them good show what do you say?''** Hunter smirk and with full force he lift Nicola with help of his dagger

 **''I... E-Elsa... won't be... yours...''** Nicola groan and with all of her power what was left in her, she kicked Hunter in chest causing him let go of her and the dagger

 **''Nicola please stop!''** Elsa yell as she saw Nicola slowly pulling Hunter's dagger out of her chest

 **''You said that you know all family secrets... about our form, but this is different''** changing her form Nicola transform into Hunter's form _**''Why would you bother with your own form...''**_ Nicola catch Hunter's throat roaring in his face _**''I didn't want this! I never wanted you powers!''**_ through hers and Hunter's powers everyone could hear what Nicola was saying, Elsa's eyes start watering when she heard Nicola _**''You killed our mother! You made me watch how you killed her in cold blood! I was only child when I saw my brother cut my mother throat!''**_

 **''She was whore who** *whine* **took my powers away... and give them to you! You are bastard nothing more!** *cough* **You don't deserve this!''**

 **''Nicola please! Don't kill him... don't be like him! You are far better than him''** Elsa plead and step right next to Nicola holding her left hand/paw, Nicola looked at her and whine squeezing her hand gently

 **''Weak** *cough* **just like our mother!''**

*ROAR* Nicola let go of Elsa's hand and throw Hunter against the throne

*cough* **''You finally... lose it... but I won't give you the satisfaction''** Hunter slowly pulled small knife out of his pocket and stab himself in heart **''You... will... found out''** last breathe left Hunter's body, Nicola stand there looking down on body of her brother... it was done, now she doesn't have to hide or keep moving forward, but soon she felt so tired and fall on ground hearing people calling her

 **''Nicola!''** Elsa was first at Nicola side, she place Nicola's head on her lap

*snicker* **''I knew you wouldn't listen to me... you really are feisty one... you are far more important to me''** everything was slowly fading and Nicola felt tired, sleep sounds great in this situation

 **''Nicola?''  
**

 **''She's fine Queen Elsa, she's just tired... let her rest she currently deserve it''** Captain Jacon said and place hand on Elsa's shoulder seeing her nod and let him care Nicola

 **''Anna please show him the way to my room... I need to arrange something''** Anna nod and lead Captain Jacon with Nicola to Elsa's room leaving Elsa thinking

* * *

 **Few days later**

Nicola felt sober and like she couldn't move her body properly, she was feeling big pain in her chest, it was from dagger that Hunter use in throne room, even through her healing power wound heal slowly

 **''Elsa?... Is everything alright?''** Nicola asked as she saw Elsa standing in front of her bed, Elsa's hands were hugging her chest

 **''Everything is fine, you saved everyone... Hunter is dead and you are a new Queen of Caroline Kingdom, Captain Jacon told me you should get ready for departure... you are going home''** Elsa said sternly and turn her back at her, which surprised Nicola a little

 **''Wait Elsa what do you mean by that? Hunter is gone and now we don't have to be afraid of him I don't have to be afraid of him hurting you because of me''**

 **''You should focused on your kingdom now... Rebuild your Kingdom, repair mistakes your bother made and be good ruler to your people''**

 **''B-But what about us? I thought...''** tears run down from Nicola's eyes, but Elsa wasn't paying any attention to her

 **''What you felt towards me was foolish, you should have know this could never worked out for us... it was only** **harmless flirt nothing more...''** Elsa was still standing with her back at Nicola not daring even look at her **''I will tell Kai to give you fresh clothes...''**

 **''... Don't bother with it I can see how much trouble it gives you... if you excuse me I should be on my way... Thank you Queen Elsa for your hospitality for me and my men''** Nicola harshly wipe her tears and use all her power to pass Elsa and left the room, she walk through hallway and saw Anna talking to Gerda, soon as they saw her and Anna ran towards Nicola

 **''Thank gods you are alright Nicola, Elsa was concern about your health... Nicola? What wrong?''**

 **''Everything is as it should be Princess Anna, I thanked Queen Elsa for her hospitality for me and my men... I'm heading back home my kingdom will need me... I hope we see each other again Princess Anna''** Nicola bow a little and pass stunning Anna and Gerda, they watch her until she disappeared behind main door

 **''What just happened?''**

 **''You should go to ask your sister my dear... I have bad feeling about this''** Gerda sigh and watch Anna rush looking for her sister

* * *

 **''Elsa what have you done? Why is Nicola leaving so soon?''**

 **''What I have to Anna, she need to take responsibility for her kingdom now''**

 **''She saved us Elsa! We don't choose our family, you can't blame her for her brother's actions''**

 **''I don't blame her for that Anna!''** Elsa yell and it was first time when she yell at Anna like that **''... She need to take responsibility for her people... undone Hunter's mistakes and... I can't stand in her way... not this time''**

 **''What do you mean Elsa? Standing in her way?''** Anna asked clearly confused by her sister's words **''I thought you... You pushed her away, because you are afraid...** *whisper* **just like with me those years ago''** closing the door behind her Anna let Elsa alone in room, thinking that she should get use to it, her sister always push people away when they get closer to her

 **''I'm sorry Anna...** *sigh* **Nicola''**

* * *

 **''Are you alright?''** Captain Jacon asked when he saw Nicola looking back at Arendelle castle

 _ **''Just little pain in my chest... it will pass soon''**_ she turn around and ran away leaving foot print in snow, wishing that she don't have to return in Arendelle

*sigh* **''No... it won't my dear... believe me it's not that easy''**

* * *

 **Hello guys... I know... but I have personal problems, so I couldn't updateted any chapter...**

 **I was in car accident 2 months ago and I spend most of it in hospital... now I should be fine**

 **and continued in me stories... so I hope you will like this chapter after long waiting**

 **If you will like it please leave Reviews or PM**

 **Thank you Guys**


	5. Chapter 5: Coming back

**Your** **Beautiful Smile My Queen Part 5**

* * *

 **4 years later**

After 4 years with help of her father Nicola manage to restore her Kingdom and gain a few allies, she was keeping close eyes on sisters back in Arendelle, she focused on what Elsa told her _''Rebuild your Kingdom, repair mistakes your brother made and be good ruler to your people''_ Nicola was currently standing in throne room in front of the window watching stars and moon, they weren't the same as those in Arendelle but they still manage to calm her down in those night when she couldn't sleep, background she could hear fire in fireplace

 **''Your Majesty''** Captain Jacon said and walk right to the Nicola

 **''Father what is it this time?''** Nicola asked and rise her eyebrows in surprised to see him in this hour

 **''Our agents discovered uprising on Southern Isles lead by Prince Hans''**

 **''And why is this our problem father? Southern Isles aren't our allies or enemies... it quite comment they fight for who will rule over their kingdom, if I remember correctly Hans is thirteen in line for the throne''**

*sigh* **''I thought you would said that... here look at this''** Captain Jacon move closer to Nicola and handle her letter, Nicola open it and start reading it, few moment later she move to fireplace and throw letter into fire

 **''Make preparations and prepare our best men we are heading to Arendelle''** Captain Jacon smile and nod

 **''I will do as you said... I know you hate hearing that, but Natalie would be proud of you''** Nicola didn't said anything only turn her back to her father waiting until he leave the room

 **''She wouldn't be''**

* * *

 **Two days later**

 **''Can't sleep again?''** Elsa turn and saw Anna walking towards her

 **''No... I'm having the same nightmare for past few months''**

 **''About the fight 4 years ago?''** Elsa nod and felt Anna's hand wrapped around her shoulders

 **''Yes... I can see Nicola standing in front of Hunter with dagger in her chest...''** Elsa sob and place her head on Anna's shoulder **''I can hear her calling my name, she's begging me to save her, but before I reach her Hunter always manage to cut her throat... her body fall on ground and there was so much blood everywhere... then all around me disappear and my magic turns against me... and well''**

*sigh* **''I still think it was stupid what you told her... you could finally have some to be happy with, but you stubbornness always get in way... what was that?''** Anna asked when she heard small crack on thier wooden floor

 **''What do you... who are you?'** ' Elsa looked areound and saw man wearing black cape, aiming his bow right at her **''What do you want? Put down your weapon''**

 **''You should pay for what you done to Arendelle... magic isn't normal, you are just a freak, a monster that doesn't deserve to live... my master will be pleased after he will found out about your dead... he will reward me when I bring him your head Ice Witch''** intruder shot the arrow right at Elsa, there wasn't time to use her power, she closed her eyes and wait for arrow go through her heart, but that never happened after a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw another person in white coat and brown fur around shoulder standing in front of her _(GoT- Night's watch same as Jon Snow have- coat)_

 **''Are you alright Queen Elsa?''** person asked without even looking at Elsa and dropped arrow down on floor next to her

 **''Y-Yes thank you''** Elsa said

 **''I will deal with intruder you just stay back''** Elsa was about to say something when she notice that person in front of her drop her coat and with super speed charge at intruder

 **''Elsa are you alright?''** Anna asked with worry and examine Elsa for any sort of injure but then they turn to Elsa's savior and what they saw surprised them

 **''N-Nicola?''** it was truly her, but she didn't pay any attention to them, it looks like she was focus on intruder that tried to kill Elsa, she was holding him in air hand around his throat

 **''Did Prince Hans order you to do this?''** Nicola asked, but man didn't said anything **''I asked you something and I don't ask twice''** she tight the grip on man's throat

 **''Y-Yes** *cough* **I was ordered to kill her** *cough* **please let me live and I will tell you everything''**

 **''If you know what's best for you then you will''** in that moment Arendelle guards made it through the door and surrounded her, pointing their weapons at her **''Really? I just saved your Queen and you are pointing your weapons at me?''** Nicola sigh and felt present of her troops **''You should lay down your weapons or my men will take it as a threat to my life''** but guards didn't listen and still pointed their weapons at her *groan* **''If you are done staring Queen Elsa and Princess Anna perhaps you could order your men to lay down their weapons?''**

 **''Watch your tongue scum or we will cut it out of your filthy mouth!''** one of guards yell, which made Nicola smirk and turn to him

 **''I would love to see you try it...''**

 **''Your Majesties they are soldiers from Caroline Kingdom asking for... Nicola?''** guards didn't move even when Kai enter the throne room

 **''It's good to see you again Kai I would give you a hug about they are still pointing their weapons at me... and Queen Elsa or Princess Anna aren't capable of telling them since this guy tried to kill Queen Elsa and your guards thinks I'm to blame''** Nicola laugh and tight her grip on intruder's throat when he start wiggling from her **''Trying to go anywhere?''**

 **''Guards put them down! You are pointing your weapons at Queen of Caroline Kingdom!''** Kai yell and made his way to Nicola, guards did what Kai order them and start whispering to each other **''Take that man in dungeon, Queen Elsa will deal with him later''** guards nod and took intruder away leaving everyone else in room, mean while Nicola walk back to Elsa only to take her coat and put it back on

 **''Much better''** Nicola looked down seeing that Elsa or Anna didn't move from their spot *sigh *** ''Come on up with you two''** she offered her arms for girls, after a few seconds girls looked at her and accept her help

 **''What are you doing here?''** Elsa asked first, but saw Nicola rolled eyes at her

 **''Really? I have... Right straight to the point, I should expect it''** Nicola took step back and bow respectfully **''I, Queen Nicola of Caroline Kingdom come to visit you Queen Elsa of Arendelle... No that's too formal, maybe this...** *cough* **I come here to warn you about danger that rise in Southern Isles...''**

 **''Queen Nicola you shouldn't ran away like that!''** before Nicola could react someone hit back of her head **''You scared me to death young lady!''**

*whine* **''That hurts like hell!''** Nicola start rubbing the spot and glare at her Captain **''Why did you even do that I told you not to worry!''** she shot a glare at her soldiers when they start laughing **''Something funny?''**

 **''You didn't told me anything you just start running faster than our horses!''**

*groan* **''Well if I was still with you Queen Elsa would be already dead, so I think it was good idea to go ahead''** Nicola smirk and crossed her arms in front of her chest

*sigh* **''Sometimes you really are like your mother reckless, hot headed and pretty damn stubborn''** Captain Jacon huff and narrow his eyes at Nicola **''Already I rather stop, because we are here for other reason''**

 **''I'm a few steps ahead of you... I already told them reason of our** _**''visit''**_ **right Queen Elsa?''** Nicola said and looked at Elsa, but she was just staring at Nicola, like she still couldn't believe Nicola was there standing right in front of her

 **''What danger you mean?''** Anna asked first and Nicola and Captain Jacon looked at her **''And why was that man here trying to kill Elsa?'''**

 **''He is from Southern Isles... one of our agents there sends us message that Prince Hans and a few of his brothers are fighting about throne and trying to get other Kingdoms under their rule... and Hans wants Arendelle since of the Great Freeze and if Hans founds out his plan here didn't succeed he will send more men to finish the job''** Nicola said and Elsa finally react or more like her powers a few snowflakes appeared **''...We should probably get her into her room and discus everything after a few hours of proper sleep and...** ''

 **''I-I'm fine I just... tell me everything you know... I want to know what we are up against''** Elsa finally spoke up and heard Nicola groan

 **''It can wait for now... me and my men deserve rest after long way coming here, so I will talk to you later Queen Elsa''** Nicola turn on her heel and walk out with her men

 **''I don't know if I can say that she didn't change or if it was even her''**

 **''I should... Guess you are right that isn't the same Nicola we remember... that I remember... those 4 years changed her''** Elsa sigh

 **''Maybe not... you should defiantly go talk to her''** Anna said and start pushing Elsa towards where Nicola walked, they still could hear steps through castle until they made it on courtyard seeing only Nicola and Captain Jacon

 **''Here take those and pay our men some decent bed in near inn... and don't forget feed them gods know they would spend it on beer or wine''**

 **''And what about you?''** Captain Jacon asked as he place his hand on Nicola's shoulder

 **''I think I go back into forest and enjoy this night in silence''** Nicola smile and took deep breathe feeling another two presents near them *mumble* **''Or maybe not''** she turn her head up to the stairs seeing Elsa with terrified look on her face and Anna hiding behind her back

 **''It appears Queen Elsa wants to talk to you... I take my leave then''** Captain Jacon snicker and ruffle Nicola's hair, she push his hand off and watch him walk away, when he was far enough she turn back to Elsa and bow

 **''Queen Elsa if I may give you advice you should be in bed, tomorrow will be really handful and you will need all of your energy''**

 **''I just thought we should talk about some matters''** small smile made in Nicola's face, but it quickly fade away **''Or more like Anna push me into talking to you''**

 **''... If you are force into something that you don't want to do then don't do it... believe me I know that feeling very well''** Nicola said harshly

 **''Nicola please wait I didn't mean to push Elsa into anything, but I thought you should talk about some matters that happened between you two''** Anna quickly move in front of Elsa, almost falling of stairs from her action

 **''Oh? And we should talk about what exactly?''** Nicola asked

 **''I don't know... I thought you could talk about what happened between you two 4 years ago''** Anna move closer to Nicola, but she just shake her head and transform

 _ **''There's nothing to talk about... what happened, happened I don't see reason why we should talk... all was said 4 years ago''**_ Nicola move aside and yawn _**''I apologize, but I'm tired and need some sleep I advise you to do the same''**_ Nicola start walking to the main gate, but jump a little when Ice wall form in front of her _**''What the...''**_ she heard panting behind her, she turn back and saw Elsa with extended hand her magic flowing around her

 **''N-No don't go...''** Nicola notice Elsa was about to collapse on ground, so quickly transform and catch Elsa into her arms

 **''Elsa! What's wrong?''** Anna yell and watch Nicola place her palm on Elsa's forehead

 **''She will be fine, it was too much for her to take... I take her to her room and see what I can do''** Anna nod, after they get in Elsa's room Nicola gently place Elsa on her bed and looked over Anna **''She will be fine, but you should rest... you look tired, you don't have to worry about her''**

 **''Thank you... and I'm sorry for what happened between you too, but it good that you are here now I missed you''** Anna smile and shocked Nicola when she hugged her **''Take good care of her''** soon Anna left the room and Nicola wait until Anna was far enough, Nicola soon placed her hand on Elsa's forehead and took deep breathe

 **''Bad dreams, nightmares... I guess I wasn't the only one... I can help you with them''** Nicola exhale and let their minds connect

* * *

 **Elsa's mind/dream**

Nicola looked around and saw familiar scene, it was that day when Hunter stab her with his dagger... but something was different, Elsa was hugging her dead body and Hunter laugh as he pointed his dagger at Elsa

 **''You couldn't help her and now look what have you done** *snicker* **she sacrificed herself for you... for someone so pathetic like you''** after all those years even in Elsa's dream Nicola couldn't get behind what happened

 **''N-Nicola please don't die... please don't leave me!''** Elsa yell and Nicola saw Ice spikes coming towards Elsa her body disappeared **''I failed her... I should have done something to save her''** Elsa change her position and move her knees closer to her chest, this sight broke Nicola's heart she never liked when Elsa cried especially when she was to blame, she move closer to Elsa and place her hand on her shoulder waiting until Elsa looked at her

 **''Crying doesn't suits you Snow Angel''** smiling Nicola kneel down to Elsa and wiped the her tears

 **''I'm so sorry, I never want this to happened all I wanted was to be with you...** *sob* **and now you are back** *sob* **and I'm afraid you hate me for what I said to you''** Elsa start crying even more and wrapped her arms around Nicola's neck and feel strong arms around her waist

 **''Elsa my one and only Snow Angel... I'm hurt that you pushed me away, all I wanted was to be with you too... do you remember that day when I meet Kristoff for the first time?''** Nicola asked and settled Elsa in her lap letting her move her head in crook of her neck and felt small nod **''I saw you standing next to him in your Ice robe and I felt my heart was melting, because you looked like angel... Would believe me if I told that I wanted to asked if it hurt?''**

 **''What hurt?''** Elsa pulled slightly away and wiped her tears... so cute

 **''When you fall from the sky and appeared in my life... you Elsa and only you are my angel... my one and only Snow Angel''  
** *giggle* **''I'm sure real Nicola would asked me this''** finally Elsa laugh, small victory

 **''And I'm not real?''**

*sigh* **''You are just my imagination... real Nicola hates me... yet again she saved me and I'm taken back when she looks at me with those eyes of hers''**

 **''Her eyes?''** Nicola asked and fondle Elsa's hair

*giggle* **''Yes, I still can remember first time when I looked into them... so childish... and when she returned I saw beautiful young woman standing in front of me with the most stunning eyes, they sparked with life''**

 **''And then you slapped her''** Nicola snicker and kiss Elsa's temple **''You almost froze half of her face''**

 **''Yes, because she called me Elsie! Like I was some kind of dog!''** Elsa huff and crossed her arms in front of her chest  
 **''She love teasing you... and you love it too, you just need to admit it''  
''No I don't!...***mumble* **Well maybe a little''** Elsa looked up and saw Nicola smiling down at her, she lean closer and press her lips against Nicola's, both of them close their eyes and enjoy the moment before pulling away

 **''You should probably wake up soon... real me is waiting on you''**

 **''What?! No, I just can't! Please just a little longer?''** Elsa pouted, but Nicola shake her head **''Why not?''**

 **''Dreams can be nice, but they aren't real... people in real world are and they are waiting on you''** soon Nicola's image began to disappearing **''I'm closer then you think Snow Angel''** Elsa start slowly opening her eyes and saw image on Anna sitting on edge of her bed, she looked sad

 **''Good morning Anna''** Elsa smile and tried to reach for Anna's hand **''What's wrong?''**

 **''... Hmm?... No, no everything is fine... how did you slept? Did you have another nightmare?''** Anna asked slightly worry

 **''I... actually only for a moment, but then Nicola showed up and it was nice, she was kind to me... we talk a little, but I know it wasn't real and I need to speak with real Nicola here... To make things clear between us''** Elsa smile, but still have feeling there is something wrong with Anna **''Anna I can tell something is wrong with you... you can trust me in this''**

 **''There is nothing wrong Elsa really...** *yelp* **Gods you have to hurry Kai told me that he summoned all members of your council so you could discus all about Southern Isles''**

*sigh* **''You are right... I will talk with Nicola after consular meeting''** Elsa move up from her bed and disappeared in bathroom and soon after walked out in her ice dress this time they were purple with white on the end of her dress, her hair were made in waves

 **''Wow Elsa you look gorgeous...** *smirk* **why do I have a felling you did this to get Nicola's attention?''**

 **''I don't know what you mean Anna... those are my normal dress''** Elsa said and walk out of her room with small smile on her lips, hearing Anna catching up with her

* * *

Everyone was already sitting in their, even Nicola showed up with Captain Jacon, well of course she showed up she was the one who saved her and Anna telling them about Southern Isles threat, she could feel all eyes were on her as she walk to her chair right next to Nicola, she notice Nicola wasn't paying any attention to her, because she was so focused on book in her hand Elsa start blushing when she saw Captain Jacon looking at her, clearly he saw her staring at Nicola

*cough* **''Gentlemen I would like to start this meeting''** Elsa said, but consular members weren't paying any attention to her, Elsa heard snickers at her left **''Did I said something funny?''**

 **''My apology Queen Elsa I didn't mean to disrespect you''** Nicola said without looking from her book **''Captain Jacon if you would be so kind?''** Captain nod

 **''PAY ATTENTION YOU MAGGOTS! YOUR QUEEN IS TAKING TO YOU!''** Captain yell and all consular members looked at him like if he is crazy calling them maggots

 **''Who dare you! Do you know who you talking to!''** one consular said very angry, Nicola could tell by his face, totally red

 **''YES, I'M GIVING YOU TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE! YOU ARE IGNORING YOUR QUEEN!''** while Elsa was stunned by Captain Jacon yelling Nicola smirk and closed her book

 **''I think they get it Captain thank you... now I hope that you know why you are here today''**

 **''Yes we already know why are we here, but why on earth you are here? This is Arendelle business''** another consular said, one right next to Nicola

 **''Raise your voice on me again or speak to me with this note and I will cut your tongue out''** Nicola said calmly and watch consular nod in fear **''Good... now Queen Elsa I believe you tried to said something before gentlemen here interrupted you''**

 **''I...** *cough* **Yes... I called this meeting so we could discussed threat from Southern Isles... yesterday they send assassin to end my life, if Queen Nicola didn't step in I wouldn't be alive...''**

 **''How can you be so sure he's from Southern Isles? Arendelle broke all business with Southern Isles... why should we believe that they tried to kill our Queen? That would mean war... all we know that** _ **''this''**_ **Queen was right there when assassin attacked... what if it was her who send the assassin!''** consular said glaring at Nicola, but in blink of the eye she was standing right next to him

 **''I expected this and tell me what would I gain by Queen Elsa's death? Arendelle is much smaller than Caroline Kingdom... it doesn't have strategic value for me...** *sigh* **this is exactly why I don't have some old men in council telling me what to do with my kingdom, you only using Queen Elsa for your own purposes, for your own profit...''** Nicola smirk and pointed on consular's big belly, consular huff and move up from his chair leaving the room **''Hey I didn't even start it yet come back''** Nicola laugh and sit back in her chair, Elsa really want to said something to Nicola about how rude she was, but matter with Southern Isles was more important... after 2 hours of getting nowhere Elsa let her consular go home, thinking everything is now more complicated she will need time to make everything ready, if everything that Captain Jacon said is true Arendelle is danger and all thanks to her and her powers, Anna saw Elsa's hesitation

 **''Maybe we could go to Caroline Kingdom... discuss our strategy and other things there... maybe?''**

 **''WHAT!''** both Elsa and Nicola snap and looked at each other

 **''I think it's excellent idea Princess Anna''** Captain Jacon smirk when he saw Nicola glaring at him **''Queen Nicola host ball in honor of her mo..''**

 **''Season Ball... Captain Jacon means Season Ball...Queen Elsa, Princess Anna please accept my invite for this Ball, it would be my pleasure to have you there''** Nicola bow a little

 **''Thank you Queen Nicola, but we don't want to bother you and I'm quite busy''** Elsa said, while Anna groan and hit table with her head

*mumble* **''Just this once Elsa''** moving her head up Anna looked at Elsa using puppy dog eyes at her **''Pleeeease, pretty please''**

*sigh* **''Alright Anna... we accept you offer''**  
 **''Yes thank you''** Anna throw herself at Elsa giving her bear hug **''Come on Elsa we should pack our things''** Anna get up and drag Elsa with leaving stun Nicola and laughing Captain Jacon

 **''I hate you''** Nicola mumble and crossed her arms in front of her chest

*snicker* **''No you don't''** wrapping his arms around Nicola's shoulder Captain Jacon pull her closer and kiss top of her head **''You did good''**

 **''Shut up''**

 **''I'm hurt my dear by your harsh words towards me...** *snicker* **and I saw how you were looking at her''** Captain Jacon said and watch Nicola huff

*mumble* **''I admit those dress were fitting her, but that's all... aren't you suppose to be at courtyard and prepare carriage for them?!''**

 **''Alright, alright I go''** Captain Jacon mockingly bow and walk right straight at the courtyard

* * *

 **Near Caroline Kingdom**

 **''Captain Jacon could we stop please? Anna and I aren't use to travel for so long''**

 **''Of course... men set up a camp here''** Captain Jacon smile and lead his horse to Nicola, while she was far in front of them

 **''Finally we are out of the castle... I'm gonna help Kristoff and Nicola's soldiers''**

 **''Just be careful Anna''**

 **''Don't worry Elsa I'm gonna be fine''** Elsa nod and saw Nicola still in her form passing her and lay right under the tree where she already had prepared blanket, she was watching something in distance, Elsa decide to walk to and stop when she was standing in front of Nicola

 **''I just wanted to thank you for all of this... I know you have no reason to help me after what I told you 4 years ago... and I need to apologize for hurting your feelings''** Elsa said, Nicola finally looked at her and saw Elsa's start watering

 _ **''Crying doesn't suits you Queen Elsa''**_ Nicola thought and pat on spot between her front paws, Elsa get meaning of it and sit down _**''Now calm down and start from beginning''**_

*exhale* **''I thought that I'm doing right thing sending you away... people needed someone who will guide them since Hunter almost destroyed Caroline Kingdom... I thought I will stand in your way and when you told me you would choose me rather than your people and I get scared because of it''** Elsa could feel that her heart start beating faster now, she was sure Nicola could hear it

 _ **''... Maybe you were right... when I return I saw what my brother done... Kingdom were almost destroyed and my people starved to death, I didn't recognize my home, but everything my family accomplish was gone and all thanks to Hunter... but father helped me with everything and I manage to restore my kingdom to its previous glory... you will see it tomorrow... now go back to your tent and get some sleep I'm sure Princess Anna is eager to know about our little talk since she's ear dropping''**_ Nicola smirk and with Elsa looked over her and Anna's tent, Elsa sigh as she saw silhouette of Anna standing near the entrance of the their already built tent _**''Go... I'm big girl... I'm use to be alone and someone has to be on guard''**_ those words hit Elsa's heart, after all she made Nicola feel unwanted for 4 years

 **''I... of course... I'm sorry for troubling you, good night Nicola''** Elsa move up from Nicola and walk to her tent when she heard it

 _ **''Good night... Elsa''**_ smiling to herself she went into her tent immediately was bombarded Anna's questions

* * *

Alright Next chapter is OUT... and for next chapter I will need for time... I'm already work on other stories, so I'm trying to make them perfect or at least readable

If you like this chapter please leave Reviews or PM

See you next time Guys


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness and True

**Alright first of all I would like to apologize... I know it took me 2 mounths to next chapter, but I had problems with my health and school, now I think I have more time for this story and it should take less time for updating the chapters... I hope you will enjoy this**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

 **Your Beautiful Smile My Queen Part 6**

 **Caroline Kingdom**

Caroline Kingdom was beautiful by Elsa's thoughts, Arendelle couldn't even compare to the trades or markets when she saw them by window in her carriage, Nicola did great job since she took her brother's place as a Queen

 **''LONG LIVE TO QUEEN NICOLA!''** she heard people cheer outside as Nicola walk proudly in her form straight to the castle _(Neuschwanstein Castle... Beautiful in Winter)_

 **''Gods... now I understand what Nicola meant that Arendelle can't compare to Caroline Kingdom... look at her castle! And all those soldiers! If I get lost I want you to know that I love you''** Anna giggle as she watch everything around them, soon they carriage stop and first what they saw was Nicola opening small door for them offering them her hand

 **''Welcome to Caroline Kingdom Your Highnesses''** Elsa was first who took Nicola's hand and stepped out of the carriage **''I hope you will enjoy your time here''**

 **''Wow this castle is amazing... much bigger than our in Arendelle''**

 **''Should I prepare map for you if you get lost in there?''** Nicola asked amused **''But if I remember correctly you love discovering a new places... but please try not to disturb other royal families''**

 **''They are other royals here?''** Elsa asked first and let Nicola lead them into her castle

*snicker *** ''Of course... do you really think I only invited you? I invited all business partners and friends of my family''**

*giggle* **''But you still didn't tells us about Royal families you invited on you ball''**

 **''True... well you may found here King Fergus with his wife Queen Elinor and their daughter Princess Merida, they are from clan DunBroch which now rule Scotland... next we have Prince Fredrick from the Northern Isles... he's very... persuasive... and he likes to talk a lot... mostly with women, so be careful around him... and you should know I invited you Uncle King Thomas and Queen Amelia''**

 **''So Rapunzel is here to?''** Anna asked hopefully hearing Nicola snicker and turn her attention at Anna

 **''Yeah she should be here somewhere with her husband Eugene... And I think she have little green chameleon with her... Pascal is his name if I remember correctly''**

 **''So this is Isabella my nanny or she was my nanny before Hunter did his thing... Isabella this is Elsa and Anna... girls Isabella, Isabella girls''**

*giggle* **''Proper introdaction was never your strong suit... even as a child you didn't respect proper ethic or titles''** Isabella laugh

 **''Yeah what can I say I'm full of... GODS''** Nicola yelp and everyone around jump a little when she was tackled to the ground couple of children

 **''QUEEN NICOLA IS BACK''** children yell and still fuss around Nicola

*mumble* **''I was defeated by herd of children''**

*giggle* **''Yeah we defeated The Mighty Wolf Queen Nicola! Hurray!** '' boys yell and throw fists in air in victory, while girls looked at them like _really?_

 **''Alright kids you had you share of fun** **and now behave, because you are in presence of another Queen... famous Snow Queen of Arendelle''** children finally move from Nicola and gather around Elsa

 **''Wow, this is so cool! Please show us something, please''** Elsa was take back , but smile soon after, she wave her hand and create small snowflakes above children heads **''Wooow''** while children were occupied Nicola moved from floor to Isabella,taking her aside

 **''Where is Charlie?''** Nicola asked which caughtElsa attention

 **''She's in her room... she refuse to leave her room until you are back... she is so stubborn, just like you''** Isabella giggle as she saw Nicola narrow her eyes at her

 **''That's not true and you know that! You can't blame me, because apparently stubbornness is in my family blood!''**

 **''Alright, alright I give up just go to her''**

 **''I'm going... could you please show them their rooms while I will be with Charlie?''** Nicola asked with little smile

*sigh* **''Of course... just take care of that little rascal''** she didn't show it, but Isabella smile when Nicola hug her and kiss her cheek, disappearing soon after **''Alright children it's time for you to take your lessons and I need to show our new guests their rooms''**

*whine* **''Do we have to? It's boring''** boys whine

 **''As you know Queen Nicola care for your well being I hope you don't want to disappoint her... you will have time to play after your lesson''** children nod, but boys were still a little sad

* * *

 **Next day**

Elsa wonders around kingdom until she found herself at the hill familiar as in Arendelle, same like grave of her and Anna's parents

*whisper* **''Natalia, mother of Nicola and our beloved Queen''**

 **''I see you found my mother's grave...''** Elsa jump a little when Nicola made her presence known and she also saw small girl standing behind Nicola hugging her left leg **''Oh... I forgot you don't know each other...''** Nicola smile and kneel down to girl **''Charlie this is Queen Elsa from Arendelle... could you say** _ **Hi**_ **for me?''** Elsa saw small girl shake her head and buried it in crook of Nicola's neck **''Why not? Queen Elsa is nice person and I'm sure she would like to know you''** kiss on Charlie's temple made her giggle a little and turn her head at Elsa, watching her only with one eye open, they were same as Nicola's

*whisper* **''Hello''** after small greeting she again buried her face in crook of Nicola's neck

*giggle* **''It's my pleasure meeting you...''**

 **''Charlie... but her full name is Charlotte... isn't that right my little one?''** Nicola asked as she fondle Charlie's blond hair, making her whine and throw her small arms around Nicola's neck **''Oh now you all shy... can you tell me why are you so shy now?''** Nicola asked sweetly

*mumble * **''Because of that pwetty Queen''**

 **''Awwww you certainly are the most cutest girl I ever seen, but you don't have to be shy or nervous around me, I'm sure we can be friends''** Elsa smile and kneel down, but Charlie still refuse to looked at her, Elsa found it cute how much was Charlie shy around her

 **''Did you know my little one... that Elsa have magic powers? She is like us, she too hold great power, but over the ice and snow... I'm sure she would love to show you, but all you need to do is ask''** Charlie pull slowly away, but still with one arm around Nicola's neck

 **''Can I see it?''** Charlie asked and looked at Elsa with new determination in her eyes **''Please?''**

 **''Of course''** waving her hand Elsa created small cloud same as Olaf's, watching snowflake flying down from it

''So pwetty'' Charlie giggle and start catching those small snowflake in her palms

 **''See my little one... I told there's no reason to be shy or nervous around Elsa''** Nicola smile and watch Charlie run to her

 **''Look Mommy, it's so pwetty''** put it lightly she never thought Nicola would have a child on her own, but maybe those 4 years change Nicola in some way or someone change her

 **''It's really beautiful my little one, but maybe one day Elsa will invite you to Arendelle so you could see her creations... she can even created talking snowman''** Nicola said and saw Charlie's eyes widen in wonder turning towards Elsa

 **''Weally?''**

*snicker* **''Yeah really... but I guess we need to work on your R from now on''** Nicola laugh and saw Charlie puff her cheeks and cross her arms in front of her chest **''Look who's playing hurt one now''**

 **''It's not me!''**

*snicker* **''Alright I'm sorry dear... will you accept my apology?''** Nicola kiss Charlie's cheek, which made her daughter laugh and look at her, she knew what will come next

 **''Apology and cookies?''** Charlie asked hopefully plus using puppy dog eyes, made Nicola sigh and nod

 **''Alright you win, but we should head back now... I have make everything ready for tonight ball... Coming Elsa?''**

 **''Yeah come Pwetty Queen!''** Charlie run to Elsa and took her hand, trying to lead her back to the castle, this made Elsa smile and walked alongside of her most favorite girls

* * *

After really several boring interdiction (8) Nicola finally saw royals from Corona knowing she have to greet them and wait for her last favorite royals

 **''Presenting King Thomas and Queen Amelia from Corona''** James announced and bowed respectfully when Royals from Corona approach

 **''It's my pleasure to have you here Your Majesties, I hope you will enjoy this evening''**

 **''Thank you Queen Nicola for invite us here, it good to know you took your mother's place as a Queen... I know she would be proud of you''** Nicola was shocked a little of what Queen Amelia said, but she knew that Queen Amelia means well

 **''I thank you Queen Amelia I can only hope that I will make her proud of my actions''** Corona Royals bowed a little and stepped aside, making space for the another royals

 **''Presenting Queen Elsa and Princess Anna from Arendelle''** Nicola smirk and roll her eyes when she saw Elsa and Anna stepping toward to her

 **''I hope you will enjoy this evening''** Nicola smile and stepped down from her throne **''You look beautiful tonight''**

 **''I'm sure we will, since Anna already saw chocolate fountain... and thank you, you look dashing as ever''**

*fake cough*

*groan* **''James... Arendelle Royals were last one... and others can wait don't you think?!''** seeing James nod Nicola watch him closely until her was for reach

 **''I... I meant to ask you... I-I know you don't dance or if that changed I would be glad if you allow me... or if you would dance with me later, but you don't have to... it was just my idea''** feeling her cheek were like in fire, she heard Elsa giggle behind her hand in polite matter, in Nicola's thoughts she couldn't be more cute

 **''If you will feel like it... I would love to dance with you''** Elsa said and squeeze Nicola's hand gently, before giving Nicola time to be good host

 **''Sure don't mind me here''** Anna said and smirk when she made her presence known again

 **''Sorry Anna''** both Nicola and Elsa said

 **''You two are just cute together... but if you excuse my chocolate fountain is calling my name so... bye-bye''** quickly disappearing Elsa just shake her head and sigh

 **''I'm sorry about her''  
''It's alright Elsa... I see you soon alright?''** nodding Elsa let go of Nicola's hand and walked to her sister, hoping that Anna won't eat or drink the whole chocolate

* * *

 **About a few hours later**

She was never jealous so why she should be now... they were just talking with each other, nothing to be worry about, it wasn't like she didn't trust Elsa around Prince Fredrick, but she didn't like him

 **''I didn't know you would be jealous type''**

 **''I don't know what you talking about father''** Nicola snap back without even looking at her father

 **''Of course you do... you were looking at her and when Prince Fredrick touch her hand you growl in your coble... your beast is reacting to it too''** Captain Jacon smirk when he saw Nicola's coble bend a little with her force

 **''You know nothing about beast inside of me!... Sorry I'm just...''**

 **''It alright I was only teasing you... but you know I'm right** *snicker* **everyone notice how two to look at each other, I know that you still care about her... I think you can tell her about darkness in you... I mean, about IT''  
** _''Is he calling me a darkness? Wow how original... but... I kind a like it... it have a ring to it... well to me, but you know what I mean''_

 **''That was really cliché father...** '' Nicola said and saw Prince Fredrick gently pulling Elsa towards dance floor, Nicola notice Elsa's smile, she knew very well in was only cover, Elsa was to nice or she didn't want to offend Prince Fredrick

 _''They look happy together, I mean her and Prince Fredrick... they would make great pair... why don't you let me handle it? I can change this nightmare once and for all... just give yourself to the Lycan''_ Nicola shake her head and handle her coble to her father

 **''Please take care... of Charlie I... I need to... excuse me''** Nicola excuse herself and left the ball room in rush

 **''Nicola?''** Elsa called as she notice Nicola passing her rather quickly, she also saw her father following her **''If you excuse my Prince Fredrick I need to...''**

 **''Of course Queen Elsa want ever you need''** Prince respectfully bowed and stepped away, Elsa followed Captain Jacon silently until she found herself in dark dungeon, for a little while she thought that she lost Captain Jacon, but soon she heard roar coming from one of the cells, stepped forward and she hidden behind pillar and saw Nicola on her knees while she fists her hair

 **''How bad Nicola?''** Captain Jacon asked as he made step closer to Nicola

 **''D-Don't come near me!... Leave me alone!... No leave, I don't want you to see me like this!''** Nicola yell and step up a little bit when she heard voice in her head talking to her again

 **''What... Nicola?''** Captain Jacon turn and saw terrifying Elsa hiding behind pillar

 **''LEAVE THIS PLACE!''** Nicola now roared and her body start shifting into her brother's form and back to human ***ROAR*** after a few more minutes of shifting Nicola collapsed on floor completely exhausted

 **''Nicola!''** Elsa run to Nicola and place Nicola's head in her lap **''What wrong with her?''** Elsa asked and turn her head at Captain Jacon

*sigh* **''... We found out why Hunter went crazy... it was his form... our elders once called it Lycan... it's curse that appears once in one thousand years... Nicola thinks that when Natalia took Hunter's power she took only half of it... when Hunter died rest of his powers transfers back to original form''**

 **''Back into Nicola... So you are saying that she's becoming like Hunter?''** Elsa asked with horror in her eyes, fearing of losing Nicola **''Is there a way to stop it?''** she saw Captain Jacon nod

 **''Yes... it's almost same way like when Natalia took Hunter's powers away from him but...''**

 **''But what? I need to know!''**

 **''It would be best if she told you''** Captain Jacon said sadly and lift Nicola in his arms **''I'm sorry you saw that''** with Captain's help Elsa return back to her room not caring about ball, but thinking about Nicola

* * *

 **Two days later**

Walking father in room Elsa saw Nicola laying in her bed in white shirt with blanket covering her legs up to her waist of course Charlie was with her cringing to her

*inhale* **''I knew it... I thought it was you, because only you smell like fresh snow... which is good thing of course... sorry I'm not good with compliments''** Nicola weakly smile and tried to shift in bed, but Elsa stopped her sitting on edge on her bed

 **''I'm use to it when it comes from you... and you should relax''** Elsa smile and squeeze Nicola's hand

 **''Elsa... I'm sorry if... if I scared you back in the dungeon... I never wanted you to see me losing my temper''** Nicola said with little crack in her voice like she was ready to cry, but still manage to hold her composure in front of Elsa **''I should control myself better''**

' **'When I saw you... I admit I was scared and sad in same time... I never wanted this to happened to you, maybe if you stayed in Arendelle we could figure something out together with my father''**

 **''...** *sigh* **Your father did right thing when he told me to stay away... to leave Arendelle''** shifting slowly in her bed Nicola carefully move Charlie's head on the pillow and cover her small body by blanket, now sitting on edge of her bed she took Elsa's hand into her and looked at her **''... I need to or I want to show you something that maybe will help you understand what happened back then... why I left you without a word''**

 **''But who? I don't have father's diary here with me and...''**

 **''Just... please trust me... I will only use part of my powers to show you my memory... if it will make you feel uncomfortable just let go of my hand, do you understand?''** Nicola asked and saw Elsa nod **''Alright now close your eyes and be calm''** obeying Nicola's request she closed her eyes and felt gently and warm presence in her mind

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _''Come on Elsa I promise you no one will see us'' Nicola giggle as she pull Elsa up on her feet_

 _''Nicola it's already late and we should go back to bed... why are you looking at me like that?''_

 _''It's called pouting and no one will catch us I promise'' Nicola pouted even more until she heard Elsa sigh and took her hand ''YES! Be afraid cookies, because I'm on my way''_

 _Memory skipped to the scene in kitchen_

 _''Please be careful Nicola'' Elsa plead and watch Nicola to climb up on counter_

 _''Don't worry Elsa... just little bite more and...''_

 _ ***CRASH***_

 _''No, no, no, no... come on I just wanted one cookie and instead I destroyed every one of them... great now I... *sniff* Elsa hide and don't come out!'' Nicola whisper and push Elsa behind big wooden crate_

 _''Nicola what's wrong?'' Elsa asked as she watched Nicola smiling at her and stroke her cheek with her thumb ''Nicola?''_

 _''Everything is going to be fine'' Nicola quickly move and stand in front of the door, when they opened Gerda and King Adgar stand in doorway_

 _''What happened here?'' Gerda asked and examine the broken glass on floor before checking Nicola for injuries ''Are you alright dear?''_

 _''Gerda do you know this girl?'' King Adgar asked and pointed at Nicola_

 _''Yes sir''_

 _''Please, don't punish Gerda... this is all my fault, she has nothing to do with me being in your castle'' Nicola said as she tried to drag all attention to her instead of Elsa and Gerda_

 _''Gerda... please clean this mess please... I need to talk with this girl'' Gerda nod and watch Nicola and King Adgar walk away, Nicola for the last time glance at place where was Elsa hiding, hearing only Elsa's heartbeat, she was scared_

 _Memory skip to the scene in King Adgar's study_

 _''Tell me the truth... how long are you in Arendelle castle?'' King Adgar asked and watch young Nicola standing in front of him_

 _''8 years Your Majesty''_

 _*sigh* ''I know who you are and I know you telling the truth... but this can't continue, I know about tragedy that happened in Caroline Kingdom 8 years ago''_

 _''Then you know about my brother...'' Nicola mumble_

 _''Yes... and I know about your family ''legacy''... is that why you get attached with my daughter Elsa? Do you like her?'' King Adgar asked and watch Nicola nod ''You know she can be dangerous to you and Anna... she doesn't know who to control her powers''  
''She doesn't know it, because you locked her away from everyone! Learn her fear her powers like they are some kind of curse!'' King Adgar stepped back and were shocked when Nicola dare to yell at him_

 _''You know nothing about it! Elsa hurt her sister Anna when they were small children!''_

 _''So instead founding her teacher or helping her you locked her away from one person she love so much... you have no idea how much she suffer because she thinks that she is monster and threat to you all! It hurts me when I see her cry because she miss touch of her parents or being with Anna... don't you dare say that she is dangers, because that's not true... she is confused why her... why she was chosen to have this gift... one day I'm sure she will grow into amazing Queen and Arendelle will accept her with her powers, but this won't happened if you will keep her shut from people, keeping her away from Anna... she's the most purest person I ever meet''_

 _''... I can see you really care for my daughters... well in different way when it comes to Elsa... but if you want to protect them... you need to leave Arendelle, your brother have spies everywhere and I need to protect my family... even if I risk upsetting them, maybe one day my daughters will understand it all'' Nicola understand that King Adgar want to protect his family, but she starts feeling emptiness again, like when she lost her mother 8 years ago and now she needs to run again to protect the person she hold dare to her heart_

 _''... Alright... I go... but promise me something''_

 _''Anything''_

 _''Protect them... don't let anything happened to them... they have good heart that can easily be manipulated''_

 _''You have my word... I won't let anything happened to them'' King Adgar smile and watch Nicola went of the room ''I promise'' leaving the room Nicola sigh and hold her tears, King Adgar was right she is dangerous to them, she was about to move when she heard sobbing farther down from hallway, she walk closer to the sobbing when she found Anna hiding in closet crying her eyes out_

 _''Anna... what's wrong?'' Nicola asked and kneel down to Anna wiping Anna's tears away_

 _''You are leaving... I will feel alone again''_

 _''Anna... you were ears drooping again?'' she saw Anna nod ''I'm sorry Anna... if there was other way I would love to stay, but... this is for better, I can protect you if I will be far away from here''_

 _''But why do you need to leave?'' Anna asked as she looked at Nicola with watery eyes  
*sigh* ''It's because of my family... I'm originally Princess from Caroline Kingdom... my brother did horrible thing to my mother, just because he want power that doesn't belong to him... I was lucky enough to escape from there and now if he found out that I'm here he will destroy Arendelle... you and Elsa will be save from me and my brother if I leave''_

 _''B-But I will lose my friend again!''_

 _*snicker* ''Anna... we will always be friends even when I'm far away... and you need to understand that Elsa loves you dearly even if you think the opposite... she loves you more then you know it... one day you two will be together again I'm sure about it'' Nicola smile when Anna launch herself against her, crying even more in crook of her neck ''One day we will meet again Anna... you have my word''_

* * *

Vision slowly faded and Elsa was still holding Nicola's hand, now that she saw everything it made sense

*exhale* **''Now you know the truth... I know I hurt you that day... but you father was right only in one thing** **,** **you saw what was Hunter capable of... I deserve all what happened to me, because I was awful friend to you... please cry doesn't suits you Snow Angel''** Nicola said and squeeze Elsa's hand when she notice Elsa's eyes start watering

*sob* **''I'm so sorry... I should have known''**

 **''How could you? It was me who choose to run away and protect you from Hunter... And now I need to protect Charlie and you from Lycan''** Nicola said and watch Elsa gently wiped her tears before looking at her

 **''Who long is Hunter's Lycan trying to take control over you?''** Elsa asked and felt Nicola tense a little

 **''... It start 3 years ago... exactly 1 year after Hunter killed himself''**

 **''And did you... tell anyone about Lycan?''**

 **''No... how could I? I lost my mother and Hunter to Lycan... I can't let Charlie see me like this, she's the purest thing in this world and I need to protect her from it** , she deserve to be happy'' sighing Nicola and Elsa looked back at Charlie when they felt movement on the bed

 **''Cake... yummy...** *giggle* **cookies''** Charlie mumble cutely and start drooling all over Nicola's pillow

*giggle* **''Guess it runs in your the family... having abdication to the cookies''**

*gasp* **''How dare you!... But cookies aren't my only abdication... there is one other sweet thing in the world I like more than a cookie''** and that come out of wrong, feeling upcoming blush to her face Nicola felt like idiot, how could she said something like this out loud **''I mean... I was only going to say that you are better than cookie!...** *groan* **Gods I feel like complete idiot right now''**

*giggle* **''It's alright Nicola, I know what you mean by it... and thank you''** Elsa smile and lean closer to kiss Nicola's cheek, but it didn't help Nicola's blush, she got even more red then before **''I should get going so you could rest a little more... and of course Charlie needs her drooling pillow''** moving up she heard Nicola mumble something, but when she turn she saw Nicola with crossed arms in front of her chest, much like Charlie a few days ago ''Like mother like daughter'' this made Nicola relax and smile at her

''Sure make fun of us... you know if she was awake... Alright I give up while I can... so... see you later?''

''Definitely'' soon as Elsa was out of her room Nicola slowly return to bed, laying next to Charlie under blanket, feeling like her mother was close Charlie launch herself at Nicola and move herself in crook of her neck, wanting nothing more than just being hold by her mother's protective arms

* * *

 **Midnight**

Elsa walk through castle in her white nightdress, she must admit night in castle looked beautiful, light from the moon coming through windows lighten the hallway, after a few minutes she walked into library, she gasped when she notice the size of the library, it was bigger than in Arendelle much bigger

 **''Wow''** she walked father in without noticing someone was watching her, clearly amused by her **''Dark Magic... Dragons... Fairy Tales... Magical creatures... Rituals... Romance?''** Elsa took the book from shelf and start reading it _**''Last sun rays**_ _ **disappeared from horizon and I could feel cold breeze on my skin''**_ she turn on next page _**''Moving my arms around his neck I felt urge to gently pull him down and kiss him on his lips, soon I felt his strong yet gently arms around my waist pulling me closer to him until our bodies touched...''**_

 **''Nice book isn't it''** Elsa turn and saw Prince Fredrick walking towards her **''I thought I was only one awake in this hour, but I was wrong''** he smile sweetly, too much for Elsa's taste

 **''I couldn't sleep... and it's beautiful night so how could I sleep when sky is awake''**

 **''True... it's beautiful tonight... so did you enjoy the ball?''** Fredrick asked and took book from Elsa, confusing her by his behavior

 **''Yes... I admit Arendelle can't compare to Caroline Kingdom in this and any other matter''** Elsa turn and walk back to book shelf **''And why are you awake if you don't mind me asking''**

 **''Tonight it's beautiful night so why should I spent it in bed... if you don't mind me asking, it seems you and Queen Nicola are close... I take it you two are close, really close?''**

 **''We know each other for long time and even if we were that's none of your business''** Elsa answer firmly noticing how close Prince Fredrick is standing next to her, it makes her feel uncomfortable **''What are you doing?''**

 **''You know... Queen Nicola knows what is in stake and yet she put you in danger by inviting you at her ball''** devilish smirk appeared on Prince Fredrick face as he tried to get closer to Elsa until he corner her

 **''What do you mean?''** Elsa asked frighten

 **''If you stayed in Arendelle Prince Hans would finish his job and be King Of Arendelle''** Prince Fredrick catch Elsa by her throat and tight his grip on it, Elsa tried to get from him, but he was too much stronger than her **''He's rightful ruler of Arendelle and not some witch with...''**

 ***ROAR*** grip on her throat went lose and she fall on her knees trying to breathe again ***ROAR*** Elsa took deep breathe filing her lungs with needed air

 **''NO! Please! Don't kill me please I'm begging you!''** she heard Prince Fredrick scream, seeing white paw on each of his arms preventing him from escape ***ROAR*** Nicola was in her form holding him in one place, she was really pissed that he dare to hurt her or worst, she was ready to strike ready to tear his throat with her fangs when Elsa wrapped her arms around her neck

 **''Nicola I'm fine really look at me please''** Elsa plead and tried to focused Nicola on her so she wouldn't kill Prince Fredrick

*whine*

 **''It's alright Nicola just focus on me''** right in that moment Caroline's guards with Captain Jacon behind them entered the room **''Captain''**

 **''What happened here? We come as soon could when we heard Nicola's roar''** Captain Jacon said and notice Nicola in her form, still holding Prince Fredrick under her paws **''Nicola?''** she stepped off of Prince Fredrick and transformed back into human

 **''Captain take Prince Fredrick to dungeon and keep an eye on him, I will integrate him later''** Captain and few guards nod, chained Prince Fredrick before taking him away **''I'm... tired...''** Elsa react quickly and catch Nicola before both of them fall on floor ' **'Sorry''**

 **''It's alright... I'm use to it when girls fall in my arms''** Elsa laugh lightly and fondle Nicola's hair hearing her hum and lean more into her touch **''You are such a pouty puppy when you want to snuggle''**

 **''I just can't help it... I should probably go to my room''** Nicola move slowly up, but Elsa stopped her and place her head back on her lap **''Elsa?''**

 **''Just close your eyes... I can get you into your room later** *whisper* **with some help''**

* * *

 **Leave Reviews or PM**


End file.
